1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closure fasteners and more particularly, to a slidably removable hasp and staple wherein both the hasp and the clasp can be completely removed from the closure fastener when the fastener is in an open condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closure fasteners are known in numerous forms, one of the most common being a hasp and a cooperating staple. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 702,605, issued Jun. 17, 1902 to August Voight, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,078, issued Jun. 30, 1936 to William H. Marshall, each show a conventional hasp and matingly engageable staple fixedly attachable to a door and threshold, respectively. A problem associated with the hasp and staple is as follows: when not in use, the hasp moves freely to extend transversely from its respective mounting surface and the staple extends rigidly from its respective mounting surface, both of which present potential harm to persons in the proximity of the same.
A combination hasp and staple which are readily removable from their respective mounting surfaces could reduce the risk of harm which may otherwise be present in the vicinity of a hasp and staple in an uncoupled condition. Applicant proposes a hasp and staple which slidably engage fixed mounts such that the two are captively retained when they are coupled to support a lock and which slidably disengage so as to be stored when uncoupled. U.S. Pat. No. 513,667, issued Jan. 30, 1894 to John L. Buckingham, discloses a sliding staple for hasps comprising a housing or a support provided with a longitudinal slot through which the staple is designed to project and slide freely. The staple is carried by a plate which is of sufficient width to extend under the upper or outer wall of the support to restrict its displacement along a longitudinal axis. U.S. Pat. No. 513,668, issued Jan. 30, 1894, also to John L. Buckingham, discloses a hasp having a first portion provided with holes for receiving screws. Opposite sides of the first portion are provided with flanges for cooperatively receiving a second portion. A pin protrudes from the first portion which engages and moves freely in a first slot in the second portion. A second slot is provided for the reception of the staple. Unlike applicant's instant invention, to be described hereinafter, the aforementioned staple and hasp disclosed by Buckingham are displaceable to compensate for the expansion and contraction of the structure in which the same are applied. Neither the staple nor the hasp may be readily removed.
A closure fastener of the hasp and staple type, wherein the hasp can be readily removed, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,230, issued May 2, 1967 to Raymond R. Demrick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,544, issued Dec. 23, 1975 to Jack Klein, and Netherlands Pat. No. 65,151, issued Feb. 15, 1950 to Eras.
A closure fastener of the hasp and staple type wherein the staple can be readily removed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,080, issued Nov. 6, 1923 to Calhoun Collins.
Alternative forms of a hasp and staple are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,799, issued Sep. 13, 1983 to Robert S. Kafka et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,626, issued Feb. 23, 1982 also to Robert S. Kafka et al., each of which disclose a flush mount hasp rigidly attached to a door. The hasp extends beyond the door edge to cooperatively engage a foldable, upstanding staple. The staple is rigidly attached to the door jam adjacent to the door. Because the hasp is rigidly attached to the latch so as to extend beyond the edge thereof, it is inclined to subject individuals to potential injury, especially when the door is not in a closed position. The rigid attachment of the hasp to the door clearly appears to present a greater risk of injury when the hasp and the staple are uncoupled and the door is in an opened position.
Another form of clasp and hasp fastener is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 3,796,071, issued Mar. 12, 1974 to Alois Crepinsek, showing a clasp 33 slidably cooperating with a hasp 30 and covering same when closed. The Crepinsek clasp, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, has smoothly rounded edges to minimize injuries.
Fasteners of the hasp and staple type formed from sheet metal are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,050, issued Apr. 5, 1927 to Peter Frantz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,401, issued May 12, 1931 to Edward K. Janney, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,664, issued Apr. 30, 1957 to Benjamin E. Bramley et al.
Hasp and staple type fasteners having pivotally mounted sheet metal hasps are shown in U.S. Pat. 722,344, issued Mar. 10, 1903 to Reuben D. Wirt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,649, issued Apr. 17, 1917 to Ianthus E. Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,655, issued Nov. 5, 1929 to Eugene C. Turner, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,185, issued Jan. 15, 1935 to Henry M. Borden.
Further known fasteners of the hasp and staple type having sheet metal locking springs as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 878,047, issued Feb. 4, 1908 to George F. Darracott, U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,385, issued Jan. 26, 1932 to Otto A. Boesel, British Pat. No. 279,611, issued Nov. 3, 1927 to Skeldings et al., and on page 152 of a Popular Mechanics Publication, published August, 1956, in an article titled, "Self Locking of Hasp Prevented".
Applicant's instant invention would be ideal for use in areas involving tight quarters, such as in trailers and in boats, and would truly be advantageous for use on structures positioned at eye level, such as cabinets and the like. None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.